The author: Finding a happy ending
by Mayormills11
Summary: One shot (possible two) SWANQUEEN: what happens when Regina has more than one possible happy ending? Which path will she choose, and who's heart will get broken along the way?
1. Chapter 1

One shot (possibly two) story about how Regina's happy ending could differ.

Just some angsty fluff that had been swirling around in my brain for some time now so I decided to put it into words. I hope it all makes sense!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned

Take it easy on me, I'm new to this.

:-:

"Regina," Emma yelled as she slammed open the front door to They mayors mansion. "I know you're here!" She was practically out of breath from running. She kicked the door shut and continued her journey onward. "Regina," she yelled again to no avail. "You can't avoid me forever." Her voice echoed off the walls.

Regina appeared at the top of the stairs with a small glass in hand. The amber liquid swayed gently back and forth as she took a step and then another. "I'm not hiding dear," she announced taking a generous sip of what Emma recognized to be her famous apple cider. She sat on the top step and leaned against the wall for support sighing deeply.

It didn't take long for Emma to charge up the stairs. Her eyes glazed over, and she realized she wasn't really in control of her movements... It was as if her body was moving on its own. Her brain wasn't controlling her body, her body was controlling her brain, her heart, and her soul.

Brown boots fell heavy on the carpeted wooden staircase as she stepped up one by one until she was hovering over Regina's form. The brunette looked up through her eyelashes, fear etched all over her face. Emma's chest rose and fell in rapid succession. She was a mixture of anger, lust, rage, and confusion. "Don't ever walk away from me like that again!" She practically shouted to the subdued woman below her.

Regina finished off her drink in one huge gulp and stood up using the rail to help her maintain balance. She wasn't in the habit of apologizing to anyone, especially Emma, and she wasn't about to start now. "Will that be all Miss Swan?" She seethed through her teeth. When Emma said nothing she turned her back to the blonde behind her and started to walk away.

Emma reached out a hand effectively grabbing Regina by the wrist and stopping her motion of walking away from her... again. "You're not doing this to me again." She said, anger making itself known in her voice. "What's going on Regina," she asked demanding answers. "Please talk to me." She begged, as green eyes searched brown. "Let's talk about this..." She said pulling out the page from her jacket that caused Regina to flee in the first place.

Earlier that day...

"I brought lunch," Emma smiled dropping a salad on Regina's desk. "And root beer." She pulled two bottles out of her coat pockets.

Regina smirked and shook her head trying to stifle a laugh. "You eat like Henry." She said getting a whiff of Emma's burger and fries. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and the blondes antics.

"Salads are boring." Emma stated shrugging her shoulders. "I might as well be grazing on grass." She petulantly stated taking a fry and popping it in her mouth.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Salads are healthy, and they're good for you." She stated uncovering her salad and taking a fork to the crisp lettuce. She smiled as the vegetable crunched in her mouth appreciating the cool feel against her tongue. "Thank you Emma, this is a nice surprise." She stated her eyes shining.

Emma wasn't sure when, or why, but things between the two women had shifted right about the time they started looking for the author. Emma, like Henry was convinced that Regina deserved her happy ending, and she was going to do everything in her power to help along her new found friend in her former enemy.

"You're welcome," Emma smiled, a genuine smile as she nibbled on another fry. "So what do we know so far about this author person?" She asked standing from her seat to tie her hair back.

"Not much," Regina shook her head. "Just that he's the one responsible for writing the stories. I have no idea who he is or how to find him. I don't even know if it is a him... For all we know it could be a rabbit in an overcoat." Regina stated pushing her salad away from her.

Things had been crazy since they started their pursuit of finding the author. Small clues would make themselves known and Regina knew a little more than she was letting on. She had a few pages in her possession that had just popped up seemingly out of no where. She had more questions than she did answers, and right now she was overwhelmed.

Emma walked over to a small table where the storybook laid, and gently ran her fingers over the gold etching of "once upon a time". If anyone had told her three years ago that fairytales were actually real, and that she was part of that world, she would have laughed at them, and then made an appointment for them with the first psychiatrist she could find. But there was no denying anything now. Everything and anything was possible, and Emma herself was living proof of that.

It's the one thing that convinced her Regina did deserve her happy ending. And then woman had proven herself to be trust worthy time, and time again. Long gone was the evil queen, and in her place was Regina; a woman once lost and broken, she now was basically beckon of hope. Emma smiled as she flipped open the book and ran her hands over the smooth pages. "I wish there was something in here that could tell us who he was." She sighed flipping it closed.

"I've searched that thing front and back," Regina shook her head. "There's nothing." She shrugged. "Henry wanted to do some research at the library, but I convinced him to take the night off." She smiled thinking of her son.

"So you convinced him to go to Wyatt's camp out after all?" Emma laughed.

Regina nodded her head and looked up thinking back to when Henry had told both his moms about being invited to his first overnight outing since the curse broke. They were eating dinner, all of them. Henry and Emma sat across from Regina and Robin while Mary Margret, and David sat on each end of the table. Granny's diner was busy, and loud, but In that moment Regina heard only the voices of the people with her. She felt whole and happy, she felt a part of something for the first time in a long time, and she never thought she'd be there again. She never thought she'd be friends with her enemy, she never thought she'd be happy again.

Emma knocked Regina out of her thoughts as she rounded the desk to stand in front of her. "We will find your happy ending Regina." She stated with such conviction it sent a shiver through the brunettes spine.

Regina couldn't help but believe her. But now she wasn't sure what her happy ending was... She backed away from Emma, pushing herself off of her desk in a desperate attempt to get some distance. Nothing in her life was ever easy (her mother made sure of that) but she didn't expect things to get more complicated on this journey.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked confused as her butt came in contact with cooled surface of Regina's desk.

The brunettes eyes were wide with worry as they fixed themselves on a few papers laying carelessly on the white surface of her table. How had she not noticed she put those there, and how could she attempt to hide them now without Emma seeing them or questioning her. "I... it's nothing dear," she fumbled over her words.

Emma followed Regina's gazed and noticed what looked to be like two pages straight from the book. "What is this?" She asked picking them up.

Regina's heart rate increased, and she could hear the blood pumping through her ears as Emma started examining the first page. "It's you and Robin!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. The pair were locked in a kiss as he held on to her arms tightly.

"Yes," Regina stated as she stood up to grab the pages from Emma. "Now if you could just..." she said reaching forward and towards the illustration.

Emma flipped the pages before Regina could react. Green eyes went wide and pink lips parted taking in a huge gasp of air. "Regina," the blonde questioned as her eyes scanned over the page. "What is this?"

Regina hung her head and sighed. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. If there had been any other noise in the room, Emma wouldn't have been able to hear her. "Those showed up on top of the book one day. I had them locked in a drawer... I'm not sure how those ended up on my desk." She said searching out Emma's expression. She couldn't get a read on the blonde at all.

"But... this... this is..." Emma spit out, unable to form a cohesive statement.

"I know," Regina said stepping forward, gently coaxing the pages from Emma's now shaky hands.

Brown eyes roamed over the page she had taken from the blonde. Emma and Regina were lip locked. Emma's hands rested in brown locks of hair, and Regina's hands caressed Emma's face. "I wasn't sure what it meant. I figured I would get more answers before I said anything to anyone." Regina's usually stoic and strong voice was now slightly shaky with worry.

Emma licked her lips and started to pace back and forth before running a hand through her hair. "I don't... I don't understand." Emma said crinkling her eyebrows. "I mean, we haven't... we've never... you're with Robin, I'm with Killian." Emma said stopping as she locked eyes with the worried brown ones in front of her.

"Emma," Regina said reaching out a hand and placing it on a jacket covered arm. "It's just a page in a book." She soothed, effectively stilling the sheriff. "Look, there's one of Robin and I also. This is why I didn't say anything." Regina rolled her eyes and laid the pages back on her desk.

Small tears made their way to the front of green eyes and Emma took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "Just a page in a book." She practically scoffed. She bit her bottom lip willing herself not to cry. This was insane.

She had feelings for the mayor of Storybrooke. Real honest to goodness feelings, but she never said anything out of fear of rejection. She had too much of that in her past to deal with it in her future. So she said nothing. She kept quiet, and acted supportive as a relationship between Regina and Robin formed. She even found good company in the form of Hook for herself. When he was around it was easy to take focus off of her feelings for the mayor. But now this page was staring her in the face, and she was in a round about way being rejected even though she had done so well to protect herself.

"Emma," Regina said reaching forward running her hand along Emma's jaw. She could read the blondes feelings now like a book. "I..." she started before she through caution to the wind.

She leaned forward pressing her lips against Emma's. They were soft and sure against her own. Without even thinking she deepened the kiss, bringing her hands up to blonde locks pressing Emma's slight form flush against her own. She ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip seeking out permission to enter the blondes heated mouth. It was eagerly granted as pink lips parted and pale hands took purchase against Regina's hips.

Regina's tongue gently massaged Emma's eliciting a soft breathy moan to erupt from the younger woman's throat. The blondes knees went weak as her head started spinning out of control. She had dreamed of this moment on more than one occasion. And even in her wildest dreams the feel of Regina's lips against her own didn't compare to the real deal. It was magical, and breathtaking. It was everything.

All to soon that good feeling was gone. Regina had broken this kiss and taken several large steps backwards. Worried brown eyes searched Emma's features for a few moments before she fled. She grabbed her purse and left the office quicker than Emma could even think. Emma was left with the sound of the mayors heels clicking against the marble floor. Before she could gain control of her senses Regina was gone.

-Regina's mansion-

"I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." Regina apologized as she pulled her arm back from Emma. She wasn't really sorry. She had been wanting to do that for some time now, and the moment felt right... until it just didn't. "You're with guy liner... I mean Killian," Regina corrected herself knowing the name calling was just a childish form of jealousy. "And I'm with Robin, and that's how it is." She stated firmly.

"Regina..." Emma started before she was cut off. She could see the confusion and fear in those deep pools of brown eyes. Regina couldn't hide from Emma, she never could.

"No Miss Swan," Regina stated in attempt to cut her off. "Discussion over."

"Stop calling me that," Emma shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls. "My name is Emma, Regina! I think we are far from the formalities don't you?" She was frustrated now. "You don't get to tell me how anything is. I know you're used to getting your way. I know you're used to bossing people around, and them cowering in fear, but in case you didn't notice I'm not like other people." She said now taking confident strides toward the mayor effectively backing her up against the wall.

"This isn't just about you," the blonde continued. She was on a roll now. "I have a say also, and you'll do well to remember that. You kissed me back there Regina, not the other way around, but in case you didn't notice I kissed you back. I don't know why you stopped or what scared you, but it happened and you can't just erase that." She said her tone now softened. "Why did you run?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted with a deep sigh. "You scare me Emma. Everything about you scares me."

Green eyes softened at the vulnerability of the usually well put together woman in front of her. "You scare me too," Emma smiled shaking her head. "But I think we owe it to ourselves to figure out what's going on here." She said now completely in Regina's personal space. "That kiss..." she trailed off thinking to just minutes before. "It knocked the breath out of me. I know you felt the same."

Regina could deny it, but it was no use. She nodded twice in confirmation but couldn't find words to articulate.

"Talk to me Regina. What do you want?" Emma pleaded.

"I don't know." Regina answered honestly. It was simple, but it was true.

With that Emma pressed her lips once again to Regina's. Sure the brunette had initiated the first kiss, but she wasn't going to let it go with just that. She had been fighting these feelings for far too long, and she was over it.

This kiss was just as amazing as the first, if not more amazing. It was as if they were both falling, through time and space. The ground seemed to disappear from below them and nothing outside of the moment existed. It was in fact magical, there was no other word to describe it.

A single tear escaped from Regina's eye as her hands connected with Emma's face. She wanted to pull her closer and push her away all at the same time. It was almost too much. Her heart was flip flopping in her chest, and her thoughts were a pile of mush in her brain. Nothing had felt this right since Henry was placed in her arms all those years ago.

Emma broke the kiss when she needed air and pressed her forehead to Regina's. "I don't want to pressure you, but I want you to know I'm here." She said tucking a stray hair behind Regina's ear. "Come find me when you're ready to talk."

The blonde grabbed the railing and made her way back down the stair case. It took everything she had to walk away in that moment. But the ball was in Regina's court now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: it became a two shot.

I hope you enjoy the latest installment to the story! I hope I conveyed everything I wanted. Sometimes the story has a mind of its own! :)

Enjoy!

:-:

It had been seven days of cloudy sky's, and seven nights of a cold so bold that it chilled Emma straight to her bones. It was seven days of a silence so loud it was deafening to her very soul. Seven days of the world rushing around her so quickly it felt as if she were frozen in place.

She was giving Regina her space, and in the grand scheme of things seven days was hardly enough to make a ripple in still waters. But every hour felt like a millennium to Storybrookes very own savior. A savior who had come face to face with darkness and prevailed. Emma saw more darkness in her life then she ever cared to admit, but in this moment in the dead of night she felt at her darkest.

The thought of running was her initial reaction. She was used to running. Running is what she had done her whole life; it was her one constant, her friend, her security blanket. But she couldn't run, not now. Not when she finally had the family she longed for. Not when she had her son back in her life, and felt a love so deep for him she'd be willing to risk everything, including her heart.

So she stayed put. She went through the motion of every day life, putting one foot in front of the other, plastering a fake smile on her face, and acted out her duties as sheriff of Storybrooke.

She didn't let it bother her when she saw Regina and Robin holding hands, she didn't let it bother her when she saw them out to dinner at Granny's. She didn't let it bother her when Regina looked at her as if nothing had happened, as if those few kisses they shared weren't otherworldly.

Regina hadn't spoken to her since Emma walked out of the house that afternoon. The few seconds of any communication they shared was a nod of the head; nothing more, nothing less. No words were exchanged, no letters, no phone calls, no text messages. It was clear Regina had made her choice, and Emma wasn't it.

The thought made the blondes skin crawl, and she had to get out of the confines of the four walls that surrounded her. It was nearing sun up, and she could use the excuse of a morning jog if any nosy bodies questioned her.

Gearing up for the cold morning, Emma laid out her normal running gear. It wasn't often that she was able to jog these days, but she did miss it. She missed the clarity it gave her, and the rush she got from pushing her body to its limits. She was alone on her jogs. It was time for just her, and her mistress the road. The road knew all of her secrets, her dreams, and her desires. It knew her fears, her mistakes and her regrets. The road never once judged her or abandon her, it was there whenever she needed, and she needed her today.

With a hop, a step, and a jump she managed to get dressed and sneak out of the apartment without waking anyone. Her yoga pants clung tightly to her skin, and she could feel the bite of air through the thin material. Her hoodie laid loosely on her upper body and her hair was in a lose ponytail behind her. She up stretched her arms, and then bent over touching her toes. She didn't know how long she'd run, and she wanted to be limber.

The sun was just rising as Emma found her stride. Her heart beat was rapid, and the sounds of Bon Jovi was beating in her ears. She didn't think, she just ran. She had no planned route, no expectation of where she'd end or how long she'd run. It baffled her that she ended up on the forest some how.

She had been there before, but she wasn't sure how she got here now, or any idea how to get back. Falling forward she rested her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths trying to find her natural breathing rhythm. She had been running for almost two hours now, and how long she had been running through the forest was beyond her.

She leaned against a tree checking her pulse rate before taking in her surroundings. She could have sworn she was imagining it, but the faint smell of apples wafted in the air around her. Had she been thinking of Regina so much she was actually smelling her. She was completely alone out here, and lost, and really kind of frightened if she were being honest with herself.

She took out her headphones and kicked an unsuspecting branch out of frustration. She was frustrated for getting herself lost, frustrated for thinking about Regina so damned much, frustrated for every decision that had led her to this tree in the middle of the forest.

"Emma?" A familiar voice called out. It was Regina's now doubt, but it was faint. Great now she was even hearing the woman.

Emma laughed out loud and shook her head as she slipped out of her hoodie and tied it around her waist. It was wet with perspiration and she feared she might pass out. She felt like she was going crazy

"Emma..." the voice said again, and this time a branch broke indicating foot steps.

"Regina?" Emma's eyes snapped up in confusion. Was she now seeing this woman or was it her imagination?

Curious brown eyes gave Emma a once over. "What are you doing out here?" She asked taking steps even closer to the blonde.

Emma sighed and folded her arms protectively over her chest, "I went for a jog, and ended up here some how," she shrugged as she looked up at the sun which was barely breaking through the canopy of the trees. "What are you doing out here?" Emma asked noticing the dress of the brunette.

She was in jeans and jacket. A rare outfit for the former evil queen, yet she somehow managed to make even that look delicious, and regal.

"I uh-" Regina struggled for words as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, right," Emma laughed a humorless laugh. "Robin lives around here doesn't he?" She asked kicking a rock.

"No actually," Regina said raising an eyebrow as a smirk made itself known on her face at the hint of jealousy pouring from the blondes mouth. "This is kind of where I come to think." She admitted taking a deep breath.

"In the middle of the forest?" Emma asked confused.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached out her hand toward the blonde. "Come here," she softly demanded.

Emma didn't hesitate to reach out and take the offered hand. Regina's hand felt so right in hers. It was as if they were a perfect fit, and there was a small spark of energy between them. She wasn't imagining it, she knew Regina felt it to at the gasp the brunette offered up when their skin connected.

Emma gave a small smile and continued to follow Regina, hand in hand, to a large clearing. It was the most beautiful bit of land Emma had ever laid her eyes on. A small creek danced through the forest, the sounds of the water hitting the rocks was like a song. Flowers of violet and white were scattered generously among the green grass that inhabited the area. It looked like a painting, it looked like a dream.

"It reminds me of my childhood home sometimes," Regina admitted as she released Emma's hand and protectively wrapped her arms around herself. "When I was young my father and I would take long walks in the woods by my house, much to my mothers dismay," Regina scoffed remembering how mad she'd get when Regina would come home dirt covered and smelling of earth.

"He would let me pick flowers, and play in the stream. He would often pack a picnic basket and a blanket and sometimes we wouldn't return until near sun down." Regina smiled at the memory. "It was the one place I was allowed to be the real me. My mother wasn't there to pass judgment, my father was supportive and let me be a child," she sighed. "So I come here to gain prospective, to think, to dream." The brunette laid it all out.

Emma was surprised by Regina's admission. Sure they had become closer, and shared two life changing kisses, but this was new for them. Regina was still hesitant and closed off for the most part. "Your father sounds like a wonderful man." The blonde smiled in support.

"He is," Regina cleared her throat. "Was," she corrected herself. "He only wanted my happiness, he always wanted my happiness." She smiled as a tear made its way to her eyes.

Emma reached out a hand to put on Regina but quickly withdrew it. She wasn't sure where she stood in the mix of things, and she had to keep her feet on the ground and allow Regina to make this decision on her own. No tricks, no stolen touches, nothing. Regina had come too far for Emma to do something dumb and take away any happy ending she had. So she inhaled deeply and tucked her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, or text, or reached out to you." Regina said changing the subject and licking her lips. "I have been coming here every morning, and every evening." She said taking a few steps closer to Emma. "I had to be sure of the decision I'm making. It doesn't affect only me, but Henry too. It affects you, and Robin, and Roland..." she said taking in a deep breath and sighing.

"We both know I don't have the best history in the world," she couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "But I'm really trying now Emma. I am trying to make up for my past. I am trying to move forward with my future, and I am trying to leave the woman I once was far behind."

"You already have Regina, whoever you choose, you deserve your happy ending." Emma supplied with a soft smile. Even if it was Robin and it wasn't her she meant that with her whole heart and soul.

"I thought the choice would be easy, but it hasn't been." Regina shook her head. "You're not here completely by accident." She confessed as she stepped even closer to Emma. "I called to you, and you answered. I was actually kind of shocked." She laughed.

Emma's breath hitched, she could feel Regina's answer playing around her lips and the suspense was killing her. "You called to me?" Emma asked her voice shaky with anticipation.

"Mmhmm," Regina nodded her head. "I am sorry if I kept you up this past week, but I'm that reason. I have been calling to you every day and every night. When you saw me at dinner with Robin, that was our last one. He's a great guy, but he's not you." Regina sighed as she stepped even closer to Emma.

"You chose me?" Emma sputtered over her words, she wasn't hearing this right, or was she?

"If you'll have me," Regina said placing her hands on Emma's forearms.

Emma nodded her head vigorously as her eyes began to pool with unshed tears. "Thank god," Emma laughed pulling Regina into a hug. She thought about pushing herself away, she was sweaty not ten minutes ago, but Regina didn't seem to mind. In fact she pulled Emma closer to her body.

They stayed this way for a long while, neither one made a move, they were just happy to be in each other's arms. "Regina?" Emma asked breaking the silence

"Yes dear?" Regina asked taking a small step back

"Why me?" Green eyes searched brown and Regina could hear the desperation in that question

Without a word Regina leaned forward. She pressed her wine painted lips to Emma's lips tinted pink from the cold. A jolt of electricity shot through each woman as Regina swiped her tongue along Emma's lower lip seeking entrance. Emma eagerly agreed parting her lips slightly before their tongues danced intimately together in a mixture of lust, love, and happiness.

Ivory hands found purchase on Jean covered hips, and Regina squealed in Emma's mouth as their bodies pushed flush against each other. Suddenly Emma was everywhere. She was enveloping Regina in light, and love. She was wrapping her in a cocoon of safety.

When breathing became necessary Regina pulled away and pressed her head to Emma's. Both women struggled to find their breathing rhythm but neither made an attempt to move.

"Emma, it should have been you all along," Regina smiled as she pulled back to look in the green eyes of the woman she had been falling for, for sometime now if she were honest. "You saw the good in me before I even saw it in myself." She admitted for the first time out loud. "You are my happy ending Emma swan." She smiled before pressing her lips to Emma's once more.


End file.
